Huangshan Maofeng Tea
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Osmanthus Cake |pairs2 = |paired1 = Osmanthus Cake |paired2 = |fa1 = Rum Dumpling |fa2 = Aizen |recipe = Mixed Greens |food type = Beverages |birthplace = China |birth year = 9th century |cn name = 黄山毛峰 |personality = Playful |height = 183cm |likes1 = Osmanthus Cake |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Shirai Yuusuke |cvcn = Zhao Yang (赵洋) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Fortunes are better left untold. Knowing all of heaven's secrets doesn't compare to enjoying the here-and-now. |bio = Huangshan Maofeng Tea looks like an upstanding, trustworthy Doaist fortune teller. He is actually not as reliable as he looks; this guy always enjoys stirring up trouble. But, in important matters, he becomes reliable. Huangshan Maofeng Tea is a fellow that people both love and hate. |food introduction = Huangshan Maofeng (literally "Yellow Mountain Fur Peak") tea gets its name from its fuzzy, pointy leaves. It has been around for over a thousand years; its name is known far and wide as one of the 10 Famous Teas. |acquire = *Events |events = *Memories Revisited *Have a Reading? *Amusement Park Sign up! *Golden Pig Arch *Billowing Smoke (Super) *Poetic Memory |power = 2505 |atk = 133 |def = 13 |hp = 403 |crit = 603 |critdmg = 3252 |atkspd = 999 |normaltitle = Cloudsea Pinewind |normal = Huangshan Maofeng Tea whirls around his horsetail whisk, dealing 100% ATK as damage to a single enemy target and adding 15 points of damage, also guaranteeing his next 3 attacks to be critical strikes. |energytitle = Swift Justice |energy = Huangshan Maofeng Tea whips out a sword, dealing 100% ATK as damage to the nearest enemy plus 580 extra damage, also decreasing the target's DEF by 25% for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Swift Justice |link = Huangshan Maofeng Tea whips out a sword, dealing 120% ATK as damage to the nearest enemy plus 696 extra damage, also decreasing the target's DEF by 30% for 5 seconds. |pair = Osmanthus Cake |name = |contract = The signs are strong... You must be my Master Attendant, yes? Good features, clever expression. Truly extraordinary. |login = Welcome back, Master. Would you like your fortune told? It's dangerous to ignore the omens, good or ill. |arena = This place is cold. Master, beware. |skill = Purity from above. Ward away all evil. |ascend = Day in and day out, follow the Way. |fatigue = I'm a bit tired... Ugh, I'm not trying to be lazy. This is for real. |recovering = Bad omen. An inauspicious day for battle... Alright, alright, I'm going, just give me a moment. |attack = All the signs look good. An auspicious fortune. |ko = The Way giveth... and devils taketh away. |notice = The meal is ready. Master, don't forget to eat. |idle1 = Master? Um, Master? Master's not here... let me divine what time he'll come back. |idle2 = Rivulets, stones, sunrises over the pines... Oh, I miss Yellow Mountain. The sweeping waterfalls, and the hospitable pine trees... |idle3 = Must make time to rearrange this house. The Feng Shui here is just not quite right... |interaction1 = Heavens, Master, I fear calamity today. But worry not, there is hope in the Way. If only we keep... Hm? The calamity? Oh, just financial ruin, nothing serious... |interaction2 = How can I trick Master into letting me go today... Eeek! Master, you're here! I was saying, um, I observed the stars last night and read that today was an auspicious day for an outing... |interaction3 = What? Is something troubling Master? Let me give you a reading, and all will be well. Hm? How much money? Heh, no charge this time. |pledge = Shh! Not a word. I know what you want to say, and I accept. Life is short. I'll cast off my monk's robes for civilian clothes and grow old together with you. |intimacy1 = My teacher once told me to stay away from relationships, but ever since I met you, I can't help myself. |intimacy2 = I observed the sky yesterday and divined that tonight will be auspicious for sleeping, heh-heh... ahem... for, uh, a merging of Yin and Yang~ |intimacy3 = Indifference is the utmost emotion. And Taoism is not an obsession. The Tao is good. You are good. All is best. So what of monastic discipline. |victory = My readings are never wrong. |defeat = All that men fear, must be respected... |feeding = Oh, for me? Thank you~ But this won't count towards your divination tab! }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}